


Inspecting The Defenses

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light wants inside of Juudai.  Juudai is well-defended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspecting The Defenses

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Inspecting the Defenses  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Light of Ruin  
 **Word Count:** 119|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'light'; written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #47, drabble between 100 and 150 words.  
 **Summary:** The Light wants inside of Juudai. Juudai is well-defended.

* * *

It creeped. It crawled. It slid under his skin and pounded at his brain, wanting inside. 

Juudai could feel none of this. From the moment that his life points dropped to zero and he fell forward onto the floor, he'd felt nothing at all. 

The light wanted inside of him. The light wanted to mold him into a being that would destroy the universe instead of protecting it. He was its ancient enemy and it knew him as he did not know himself. 

It would not have what it wanted. His power would not have it. 

So it left a little block instead. Perhaps he would accept it, in time. If not, he could do no harm like this. 

**The End**


End file.
